


[PODFIC of] Learn To Show Your Love by syriala

by CheyanneChika



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Snark, Team as Family, assholes being boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: From Author:Steve gestured between Tony and Bucky. “I was just asking why you couldn’t be more…friendly.”“Uh-uh, Steve, you asked why we couldn’t be friends. Tell him, cryofreeze.”“You tell him, Tin Man, why do I always have to do all the talking? It’s like you’re incapable of forming words that are not just for show.”“And you are oh so sweet with your voice?” Tony teased. “It’s not like you could form full sentences when you came here.” Steve seemed ready to just walk away.orthe one where Bucky and Tony are total assholes to each other in public.





	[PODFIC of] Learn To Show Your Love by syriala

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learn To Show Your Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879774) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



> I re-recorded this three times because I kept being unhappy with the base recording. I hope you enjoy.

A friend of mine suggested switching to Google Drive since embedding hates me and MediaFire doesn't want to list them as playable mp3s anymore.  

  


So, [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B7zq0jvQpQt9cVlsQXIwbUZ3WlE) it is.

  


Thanks for listening!!!!


End file.
